1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe stabilizing devices and more particularly pertains to a new pipe stabilizing device for stabilizing, to an exhaust hood, a pipe fluidly coupled to a nozzle to ensure that the pipe is not easily moveable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipe stabilizing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,461 describes a device a fire extinguisher system that includes a bracket assembly for holding pipes fluidly coupled to a source of fire retardant. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,181 which again includes a piping a bracket assembly for supporting a fire extinguishing nozzle above a stove. Another type of pipe stabilizing device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,097 having a central hub and mounts for mounting a nozzle where required.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that prevents a person from altering the positioning of a nozzle by the rotation of the pipe linkage between a nozzle and a supply line. Such movement places the nozzle in a position which is not optimal for putting out a fire in a fryer or on a stove cook top.